A Broken Soul
by Elena.The.Pixie
Summary: she is broken...an outcast.he doesn't believe in love...a player. they under one roof and soon...what is she hiding? can he show her what love really is? 'Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love' A Broken Soul...


** thank you very much for taking your time to read my story,  
****this story has what every person out there face. with a twist**

**i would feel very grateful and happy if you could leave me a review**

**thank you very much again**

* * *

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. (Macbeth)

Bella Swan

_ another light flashed and a rumbling sound echoed through the walls of my bed room. ithe clock struck 8 o'clock. i always dread 8. that was when i all started. when he entered. i hated my life. i hated me...i deserved this, a door banged open_

_"Isabella!" his ice cold voice said in a surly voice. he's drunk..which means more torture. "what are you hiding from? you deserve this girl" he said taking a step toward me. i whimpered...that seemed to make him happy._

_"come on on your knees" he asked "please no, i don.." i knew i was stupid. _

_"YOU DESERVED THIS!" he screamed "you are very bad and you hurt people. you deserve this" he said much quiter_

_"now do what i say" he said. bent down...tears threatened to fall down. but from experience tears made him happy. _

_i closed my eyes,i heard a zipper being pulled down "open your eyes, i want you to see" i bit my lip. then the never ending pain began..._

another foster house, how many homes, no houses have i been to. actually two. Maggie and liam's and Sam and Emily's. they all ofcource returned me in a few months saying a was too damaged and i was no way in care. well, i am damaged but who told them to take me? i didn't so what are they complaining about. i don't really care. i hate all of them except maybe Kate..she's my social worker. my friend sort of person. she said i have another house in some town called forks.

forks, i snorted ha,

"what's so funny" kate watched me from behind her folder. i shrugged "forks"

"yes, well the name is strange.." she went back to the papers

"so what are the children like?" i asked trying to make conversation not that i cared. much

"well, there is alice and edward" the name sounded really old.." alice and edward are twins, they're your age and alice seemed like a girly girl and edward is sort of a charmer, he is the ladies man apparently and emmet he is their cousin. moved in when his parents they seemed nice and really nice. esme is actually a lovely mother and carlicle is very nice, a well respected doctor. he works in the hospital, esme was a interrior designer but she is at home to look after a her kids. they also adopted rosalie and jasper hale. they are a very tight knitted family"

i nodded, tight knitted or not i'd give them three months and i'll be back with kate. the only reason i agreed was i needed to escape phoenix,

my immediate first impression is that the cullens are loaded, they came in a Mercedes, kate said that's what it is and they are hiring a private plane so i can go to forks without fainting, screaming and all that crap, emily and sam's house was only a few hors drive away and since i was returned the drive was bearable, i guess i have claustrophobia or something, kate says it has something to do with my PTSD.

"what do they know?" i asked, not meeting kate's eye

"well, everything, they want to help" she said simply "no i meant the kids, the five of them" it suddenly hit me there are five children, five!

"that is up to you and mr and , you just say the words" she added "i don't want them to" i say

"pack your bags bella, i'll miss you though...i'd adopt you but they said not much personal with the client, i want to do your case...so sorry bella"

kate wanted to adopt me but the fucker court said that the social worker cannot have a very personal relationship with the _client _but kate let me stay with her till i esme and carlisle come to take me, like i said i'd give them three months before i'm back here again.

i walked up to my room and paused "did you find anything...about that boy?" i asked

kate shook her head no, i sighed and walked to my room

edward cullen

ah, sweet life, i fucking love it. until mum and dad broke the news

"edward we want you to come down stairs, we're having a family meeting" she said and left

my parents had these fucking 'family meetings' , the last one is deciding to get Emmett which went very well, i like emmet,

i sighed and put of the phone, there were thirty six messages from, tanya, Lauren and Jessica, see all girls fucking loved me and my dick...

so who was i to say no? i pulled up some pants and found a t-shirt lying around, cleaning was such a stupid ass kicker's chore, esme never complained

i quitely made my way down the stairs, i stopped when i heard two voices, esme and carlisle...

"it is one of the worst" he said "she wishes not to let the kids know" esme said

carlisle shook his head "we need to make her feel welcome, the problem is rosalie..." rosalie, what's her problem, well actually she's a stuck up bitch

"and edward" me what is the matter with these people? what the fuck are they talking about "well, he'll have to live with it" esme hissed

"what about the no touching thing? should we tell them?"

"yes, but without no details. kate said she didn't want them to know" carlisle whispered

they both returned to the dining room, what the fuck are they talking about, who is this 'she' ?

i shrugged to myself, everyone was already there, emmet and Ice Queen is there, and without surprise my ass of a brother is eating a fucking cookie,  
alice and jasper is siting next to each other and holding hands, my siblings and their pussy whipped love sick lives, they really don't know what life is really about,

carlisle and esme was pulling out chairs, carlisle cleared his throat

"so, i have some news for you.."

"what is it? are we moving or are we going on a holiday? i'd love to go to santa monica, wow that place is great, i heard that is yo" pixie stopped when esme held up her hand.

"no we have decided to adopt a girl" it took a minute to let the news sunk in..and then

"who is she?" "why are you adopting again?" "does she like shopping" "where is she from?" and me "what the fuck?"

"her name is Isabella Marie Swan, she is from phoenix, Arizona. she has a troubled past and she likes her space and human contact is not very common with her, we are doing this to help her, i want everyone to make her feel welcome. make her feel safe and home, the decision has been made, she is coming wether you like it or not, she is..."

"what about our reputation?" i asked annoyed.

"what do you mean" alice asks

"well, if some random, troubled girl comes to live with us, what would the people think?"

"we. don' " alice snapped, what's with the fucking pixie. esme and carlisle exchanged a knowing glance

"well i do" i retorted

"she is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, isn't she?" out of no where japser is engaged in the conversation

"what about her parents" emmet asked biting into another cookie

"you can get the answers if you let her open up, till then we want to know what you think"

"well, i say yes, another sister seems fun" alice squealed

"fine by me" jasper agrees

"well, i'm okay" emmet nodded "hm" ice queen nods

"well, i guess have no choice" i agree, otherwise the whole family is against me "okay"

"great, she is arriving tomorrow, we are setting the room next to alice's and get her some clothes, will be up to rose and alice, emmet and th eboys clean the room up and edward you can go to your parties after wards. now dismiss"

every one got up, and left their separate ways.

i slowly took the steps to my room, who is this girl and what is post traumatic stress disorder...without knowing went to sleep.

* * *

**thank you for reading, now bella is a little more confident than your normal PTSD victim but she doesn't trust, so if you have any tip send me a review, please. i cannot improve it without your reviews and opinion. **

**question of the day: _what is your favorite fanfiction story so far?_**

review please...


End file.
